


Bad Intentions

by Nugiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Young & Hungry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Poly!verse, Polyamory, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh becomes the new DADA teacher but when his fiance winds up dead, an enthralled student becomes one of the main suspects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bad Intentions  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Angela 14.For story purposes, Josh and Gabi are engaged, everyone from Twilight and Young & Hungry are all either wizards/witches or halfbloods who attend Hogwarts, Angela is from a big family.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter, Young & Hungry  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Josh becomes the new DADA teacher but when his fiance winds up dead, an enthralled student becomes one of the main suspects.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, Mpreg, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Weber...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's mother, Hanna Weber...Kelly Jo Bates  
> Jari's father, Alvin Weber...Gil Bates  
> Jari's older brother, Trenton Weber...Zach Bates  
> Jari's older sister, Libby Weber...Michaella Bates  
> Jari's older sister, Val Weber...Erin Bates  
> Jari's triplet sister, Angela Weber...Christian Serratos  
> Jari's triplet brother, William Weber...Lawson Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Sean Weber...Nathan Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Mikayla Weber...Alyssa Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Nijah Weber...Tori Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Sebastian Weber...Trace Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Muna Weber...Carlin Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Dorea Weber...Josie Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Kristina Weber...Katie Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Gideon Weber...Jackson Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Austin Weber...Isaiah Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Nate Weber...Warden Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Olivia Weber...Addallee Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Emma Weber...Ellie Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Elizabeth Weber...Callie Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Max Weber...Judson Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Angel Weber...Jeb Bates

Hogwarts The Great Hall

It was dinner and the majority of the students were sitting at long tables according to what house they were in, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, at the Gryffindor table sat young adult Nymphadora Tonks, teenagers Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Oliver Wood, and Viktor Krum, Jari Weber, and Jari's triplet sister Angela Weber. Technically Tonks and Luna weren't supposed to be at the table due to being a teacher's assistant and Ravenclaw respectfully, but the headmaster allowed it anyways.

The castle had many types of creatures that inhabited including the Cullen family, Carlisle and his mate Esme Cullen and their adoptive children, Alice Cullen, Alice's mate Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Emmett's mate and Jasper's 'twin' Rosalie Hale, and Edward Cullen, the Volturi(who owned a part of the castle) which included brothers Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and the guard fraternal twins Jane and Alec, Chelsea, young adults Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Renata, Corin, James, and Victoria, and a few other magical vampires which included Benjamin, Nahuel, Zafrina, Peter, Peter's mate Charlotte, Riley, and Bree.

Most people thought that Jari, Hermione, Oliver, Viktor, Luna, and Tonks were together but the truth was that things were different at Hogwarts, since the majority of students(third year and onwards) and teachers were involved in a polyamorous and or moresome relationship with _each other_.

"I heard from the headmaster that we're getting a new professor for DADA." said Tonks, causing her partners and Angela to look in her direction, the metamorphagus had bubble-gum pink hair.

Jari had been in the middle of eating Yorkshire pudding when the small wizard placed his fork down. "No way Tonks."

"That job is cursed." Viktor hissed and calmed as Luna placed her hand on top of his, the dark-haired Bulgarian like the others knew that the tenure of a DADA professor normally lasted for one term.

"Don't shoot the messenger." Tonks said.

Hermione placed her head on the pink-haired witches shoulder, not wanting her to think that anyone was against her. "Relax Tonks."

Jari shook his head, wondering which person was foolish enough to take DADA job that term. "No one's going to do that Tonks, we love you." he assured.

"So, do we even know who this guy is?" Oliver asked as Tonks pecked Jari's lips.

"I'm afraid not." Tonks stuttered. Oliver smirked at Tonk's nervousness and started running his hands through her hair.

"Professor Kaminski." Luna answered in her dreamy voice. Jari looked at her and smiled, Luna just had _mysterious_ ways of looking at the world and things in general, the blond was someone that you _never_ bet against.

Angela raised her eyebrows. "And how do you know that Luna?"

"She just does." Tonks shot Angela a look that said _not_ to question Luna's abnormal knowledge.

"Okay, so we know the Professor's name is Kaminski." Jari said.

***

DADA Classroom Later That Evening

"Stop looking at me like that." said Jari, he was in the middle of the class with Hermione and several other fourth year Gryffindors as Professor Josh Kaminski who appeared to be in his early to mid twenties was explaining about useful defensive spells, and surprisingly had Jari's full attention since the fourth year usually slept through class.

Hermione gave him a knowing smile. "You want him to be our new partner, don't you?"

"Well..." Jari wasn't sure how to answer.

"Tell me the truth." Hermione commanded.

"No!"

"Don't lie to me Jari."

Jari growled, the way his bushy-haired girlfriend could see right through him really annoyed him sometimes. "I don't know yet."

Hermione mused. "Relax Jari, it's definitely something to think about."

As usual, Jari knew that Hermione was right, he _didn't_ know if Josh knew how things worked at Hogwarts but he planned to make sure that the man would find out very soon. Sure Josh had good looks, any student currently in class could say the same but Jari just hoped his personality would _match_ up to them.

Next Chapter: Jari meets Josh's fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Intentions  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Angela 14.For story purposes, Josh and Gabi are engaged, everyone from Twilight and Young & Hungry are all either wizards/witches or halfbloods who attend Hogwarts, Angela is from a big family.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter, Young & Hungry  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Josh becomes the new DADA teacher but when his fiance winds up dead, an enthralled student becomes one of the main suspects.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, Possible Mpreg, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

Viaduct Courtyard A Few Days Later

Walking down the courtyard as they talked were teenagers Jessica Stanley, Mike Newman, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, and Jari, the sextet had yet to notice Gabi Diamond speaking to her friend, Sofia Rodriguez nearby, Jari had heard Josh mention that Gabi was his fiance. It didn't seem like Gabi and Sofia had noticed them either, since the two women kept looking at each other and talking.

"Look over there." Eric nodded his head over to where Gabi and Sofia were engaged in conversation.

Jari noticed Gabi's blond hair and wondered _what_ made Josh gravitate towards her. "That's Gabi."

"Let's go talk to her." Jessica suggested, the short brown-haired teen had _always_ been outgoing, so it didn't surprise Jari that she wanted to talk to Gabi despite the older woman being a complete stranger to them.

"Let's not." Lauren snorted.

Jari shook his head as Jessica elbowed Lauren and then pecked the long-haired blond's face in apology, even though both Lauren and Jessica could be unfriendly and bitches, it was a well-known fact that Jessica was the _nicer_ one out of them. "Maybe we should talk to Gabi."

Gabi turned from her conversation with Sofia when she saw the sextet approach them. "Can we help you?" the blond-haired woman asked.

"You're Josh's fiance right?"

"Let me guess, you're one of those lovesick students who has a crush on him?"

Eric frowned. "That's a rude assumption to make about someone you just met."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jari said, the small teen was confused by the blond's hostility. "I'm Jari."

Jessica crossed her arms as she came to her friend's defense. "And I don't like your tone very much."

Sofia and Gabi both snickered causing glares from Jessica and Lauren. "I don't care, just stay away from Josh if you know what's good for you." warned Gabi before walking away with Sofia.

Lauren glared at Gabi's retreating back. "I'd like to rip out her extensions."

"How do you know she has extensions?" Jessica arched her eyebrows at Lauren.

"Well that went well." Mike said sarcastically.

"What a bitch." Jari said.

Next Chapter: Jari is threatened by Gabi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Intentions  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Angela 14.For story purposes, Josh and Gabi are engaged, everyone from Twilight and Young & Hungry are all either wizards/witches or halfbloods who attend Hogwarts, Angela is from a big family.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter, Young & Hungry  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Josh becomes the new DADA teacher but when his fiance winds up dead, an enthralled student becomes one of the main suspects.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, Possible Mpreg, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

DADA Classroom

Being threatened by Gabi everytime they came into one another's presence had begun to unnerve Jari, he didn't know how Gabi seemed to have learned his intentions toward her fiance, but the blond was beginning to seem very psychotic to him. The only interaction that Hermione, Oliver, Viktor, Luna, Tonks, and Jari had with Josh was during class, since Gabi stuck with Josh like a leech.

It wasn't just Jari that hadn't hit it off well with Gabi, while the others had mostly taken to ignoring her, Gabi had begun bullying Hermione and insulting the bushy brown-haired smart girl every chance she got. Even though no one really cared for the blond, the two out of the sextet that held the most contempt and disdain for Gabi were Jari and Hermione.

Several DADA classes had passed by but despite the subtle flirting from the sextet, Josh hadn't taken the bait and seemed to ignore it completely, causing Jari to decide to up the ante one afternoon after the students had left the class.

"Jari, is there something I can help you with?" said Josh with a tense smile on his face, though Jari wasn't sure why the man appeared to be nervous, maybe it was because they were alone together.

Jari smiled as he got up from his desk and walked over to Josh who instinctively stepped back. "What's the matter Professor Kaminski? Am I making you nervous?"

"Not at all, is there something that you didn't understand about the homework?"

"I understood the homework just fine."

The tension between the professor and student seemed heightened when Jari mentioned that he had noticed the way that the young adult had been looking at him, though Josh had denied it and huffed when the small teen stept closer and closer to him until he was backed against the chalkboard, gaining a smirk from Jari at his current discomfort.

Josh then warned Jari that he needed to stop this game before it went too far, but Jari's response was to ghost his lips over the professor's who closed his eyes in response, and then Jari pointed out that he could tell that Josh _wanted_ what was going on. Though Josh wouldn't admit it though and kept saying that a professor being with his student was _unethical_ , only to be cut off at the feeling of Jari's lips against his.

"But you're my student!" Josh said breathlessly after pulling away.

"I'll take it from here." Jari said. Getting no protests from Josh, Jari then unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing down the man's muscular torso, he looked up at Josh who nodded his head before undoing the belt to Josh's jeans and then unzipping his pants.

***

Dormitories

"No way." said Hermione as she, Oliver, Viktor, Luna, Tonks, and Jari gathered in her dorm later on that afternoon, having decided to go there since they were done with classes for the day, Jari had just everyone about the step on the right track that he made with Josh. Jari knew that his girlfriend was skeptical, especially since he had ignored all flirting attempts the sextet had made so far.

By the time Jari had left the DADA classroom, Josh's pants were back on as the man was trying to catch his breath as he recovered. "It's true." said Jari.

"But Josh told you that he was in love with Gabi after you hooked up with him." Luna had a distant look in her eye as Tonks wrapped both of her arms around the blond and pecked her lips.

"Is that true?" Viktor asked, deciding not to question Luna's knowledge of events that the blond _hadn't_ even been present for.

Jari sighed, even though Josh had told him that he was in love with Gabi and that what had taken place between them could _never_ happen again, the small teen could tell that the young adult didn't fully mean it. "Yeah it's true."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Great, so we're back to square one then."

"Not necessarily Oliver, he didn't mean it."

Viktor scoffed at Oliver as Luna pecked his face. "Don't think like that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and then calmed when Viktor placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them. "You made it seem like he was coming around to the idea."

Luna locked her arms around Tonk's neck. "He is."

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked unconvinced.

"I'm sure Tonks." Jari smiled as Hermione leaned over to peck his lips.

The group then heard screaming coming from outside the room and all of them got up and went to see what was going on, after talking to some other students such as the Weasley siblings Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, identical twins Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley, they learned why the students had been screaming. Bill and Charlie were both teacher assistants, while their younger siblings all attended Hogwarts as students.

"What's going on?" Jari asked the Weasley's.

"Gabi's dead." Bill said.

Next Chapter: Jari becomes the school outcast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Intentions  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Angela 14.For story purposes, Josh and Gabi are engaged, everyone from Twilight and Young & Hungry are all either wizards/witches or halfbloods who attend Hogwarts, Angela is from a big family.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter, Young & Hungry  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Josh becomes the new DADA teacher but when his fiance winds up dead, an enthralled student becomes one of the main suspects.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, Possible Mpreg, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

First Floor Corridor One Week Later

The news of Gabi's death had spread like wildfire, due to the contentious relationship between Gabi and Jari, it was suspected by several students that Jari had been the one to _kill_ her. There was nowhere that Jari could go whether it be class or courtyard that _whispers_ and _stares_ didn't follow him, though Jari appeared unphased.

When asked by Tonks why he was so _calm_ , Jari told the pink-haired witch that showing that he was bothered by being the new outcast would be a sign of _weakness_ , and that was one thing Jari refused to let the students have that satisfaction. Any progress that Jari had made with Josh appeared _null_ , since the man had taken to treating him with hostility and would _ignore_ the _rude_ remarks that the other students made about or to Jari whilst in class.

"They won't ever get the best of me." said Jari as he and Hermione walked down the corridor together, there were few students present, so there weren't alot of whispers for the small teen to pretend not to worry about. Jari had warned his girlfriend that the students might _think_ she 'assisted' him in killing Gabi, but Hermione _didn't_ care.

"There's something I have to tell you." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"It's about Gabi."

Jari didn't want to think that Hermione had lost her trust in him but that appeared to be where this conversation was headed. "What about her?"

"I think that I'm the one who killed Gabi." Hermione said.

Next Chapter: Epilogue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Intentions  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Angela 14.For story purposes, Josh and Gabi are engaged, everyone from Twilight and Young & Hungry are all either wizards/witches or halfbloods who attend Hogwarts, Angela is from a big family.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter, Young & Hungry  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Josh becomes the new DADA teacher but when his fiance winds up dead, an enthralled student becomes one of the main suspects.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, Possible Mpreg, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Weber...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's mother, Hanna Weber...Kelly Jo Bates  
> Jari's father, Alvin Weber...Gil Bates  
> Jari's older brother, Trenton Weber...Zach Bates  
> Jari's older sister, Libby Weber...Michaella Bates  
> Jari's older sister, Val Weber...Erin Bates  
> Jari's triplet sister, Angela Weber...Christian Serratos  
> Jari's triplet brother, William Weber...Lawson Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Sean Weber...Nathan Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Mikayla Weber...Alyssa Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Nijah Weber...Tori Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Sebastian Weber...Trace Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Muna Weber...Carlin Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Dorea Weber...Josie Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Kristina Weber...Katie Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Gideon Weber...Jackson Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Austin Weber...Isaiah Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Nate Weber...Warden Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Olivia Weber...Addallee Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Emma Weber...Ellie Bates  
> Jari's younger sister, Elizabeth Weber...Callie Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Max Weber...Judson Bates  
> Jari's younger brother, Angel Weber...Jeb Bates

Treats The Next Day

From Hermione, Jari had learned that the bookworm had gotten into an _argument_ on the day she died, and that it was possible that she had killed Gabi in the heat of the moment. But this was Hermione they were talking about and no one could imagine her being capable of murder, so Jari and his partners had decided to investigate and figure out the _truth_ about what happened to Gabi.

Whenever Jari had run into the Cullen vampires in the castle, Rosalie and Jasper had taken to taunting Jari over Gabi's death while the others laughed at his expense, not that the small teen expected any different since he had _never_ been friends with the group. For the most part, Jari stuck to ignoring the Cullen's as he _usually_ did since clearing his girlfriend's conscience was _more_ important.

Though Jari had no clue how they did it, Luna and Oliver had managed to talk Josh into going out a dinner date with the group though both of them had _ulterior_ motives behind it, without the man actually _knowing_ that it was a dinner date.

"I still think you're wasting your time, we already know who did it." said Josh, the server had just set the food and butterbeer that the septet had ordered, though the dark brown-haired man was still glaring at Jari from across the table.

Jari sighed. "I don't know how many more times I can tell you that I had nothing to do with what happened to Gabi."

"He's not the only person who hated her you know." Oliver said as he took a sip of butterbeer.

"Gabi had a long list of enemies in case you didn't notice." Viktor snarled, Jari shot the Bulgarian wizard a look, knowing that his partner was getting annoyed.

Josh then glared across the table at Viktor who looked unaffected. "Like who?" asked Josh, obviously convinced that Gabi had been a lovable person and that not liking her would've been a crime.

Jari scoffed, wanting to end Josh's illusions about the person Gabi had been. "Lots of people, don't you pay attention to your students Josh? Alot of them hated her along with alot of the teachers too."

"I don't believe that Jari."

Viktor cursed and then placed an arm around Jari's shoulders to comfort him. "Git."

"Then you're an idiot." Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Calm down guys." Oliver tried to quell Tonks's and Viktor's anger.

"Tonks, that's not nice." Luna frowned, the blond had never been the type to be unpleasant to others even if they were being that way towards her.

Hermione leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder as she turned to a puzzled Josh. "Come on Josh, deep down, you know we're right."

"So get off your high horse and help us figure out who really killed your fiance." Jari said.

***

Epilogue.

At first the investigation into who had killed Gabi wasn't very successful at first, it had gotten to the point where Jari started to convince himself that he did kill Gabi, though Hermione, Viktor, Tonks, Luna, and Oliver would convince him otherwise everytime he brought up that theory. The one good thing that had come out of Jari's belief was that it helped Hermione start to see that it was possible that she hadn't had anything to do with what happened to Gabi.

Going down the list of the people who most hated Gabi wasn't easy, somewhat shockingly, the Cullen's hadn't been too fond of her so the group suspected them for a while but eventually hadn't found their theory plausible since the only thing the vampires had to do to kill Gabi was simply drink her blood. More tension was created from the Cullens to Jari due to their suspicion, but the sextet apologized and didn't worry about it further since the Cullens had never liked them. 

About a month passed before the sextet realized that the one who had killed Gabi had been hiding under their noses all along, the killer wasn't someone who had been an enemy of Gabi's, it turned out that the killer was actually Sofia who Gabi considered a dear friend of hers. Jari hadn't believed it at first, but finding the diary admitting to killing Gabi and the weapon used in Sofia's room had convinced him. Once Josh had found out that the killer was Sofia and the woman was sent to Azkaban, he apologized to the sextet but made it clear that he wasn't ready for a romantic relationship with them, the only thing he could offer was friendship. Eventually Josh had started hanging out with sextet and had grown feelings for all of them in some capacity, but had yet to tell them about it though all of them do suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
